Saphael: For You
by LTheGreat
Summary: Simon feels guilty for turning on Raphael. Now he wants to make things right.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: I want to start by saying I've just recently become a fan Shadowhunters tv show. I haven't read The Mortal Instruments, yet. So if I got a character wrong, I apologize. I hope you enjoy this.**_

Simon entered Pandemonium. The club was packed, as usual. Only this time, he wasn't blind the undertones of the place. He knew who really gathered here. The downworlders. His people.

Clary and Izzy asked him to meet them here. It had been two months since Raphael said he betrayed him. One month since he left the Institute. With Valentine back in the shadows, surely moving on to stage two of his master plan now that he had the mortal cup; Simon didn't feel comfortable at the Institute. He was a downworlder. He constantly wondered in the shadow hunters there were secretly on Valentine's side or were considering joining his side to save their own lives. Izzy's parents were part of the circle once.

So was Jocelyn and Luke.

Simon needed to be away from that. So one night, while Clary, Alec, Izzy, and he were out following a false trail, looking for Jace, he slipped away from them.

He had been dodging and ignoring every attempt Clary made to reach out to him. He knew she would only continue to convince him to return to the Institute. They were best friends. Of course, she'd be able to convince him to return. They had been through so much the last few months; it bound them together, more than they were before.

So much, he willingly betrayed his superior. The one who vowed to take care of him and show him the way of the vampires. The one who gave him a home and protection.

He stepped inside the club, pushing his way through the hot and cold bodies as he passed the dance floor. The music was bumping. He found himself tapping his fingers on his thigh as he moved further in. He found the loud music calming. It overpowered his thoughts of why he left the Institute and his betrayal, muting them into the background of his mind.

He felt a hand with long fingers on his right forearm, wrapping around it. He turned his head and saw that it was the only Asian ginger he had ever met. He was convinced that Yo-Han was one of a kind.

"I thought you said you were going to stay in," Yo-Han said after he moved his mouth to Simon's ear.

He had been staying with this nomadic vamp for the last month. Yo-Han was a century old. He was confident and charming. Charming in a way that made you want to punch him in his smug smile. Simon didn't question why a stranger would take him in. He was in no position to be picky.

"I changed my mind," he said coldly. His eyes scanned around the room. He was looking for Clary and Izzy.

Yo-Han ignored the coldness. He grabbed Simon's hand and pulled him to the center of the dance floor and forced him to dance. Simon went along, just moving his feet side to side and off beat. He knew he could do better, but he didn't want to dance. His mind was somewhere else or trying to be.

Yo-Han pressed his body up against Simon's. Simon wasn't even phased by it. Yo-Han's lips returned to Simon's ear. "Your friends are here." Yo-Han tilted his head to the left, his left, and then pushed Simon in that direction.

Simon turned his head and flashed Yo-Han a faint grin from over his shoulder as he made his way to Clary and Izzy. He replayed the words he had been practicing at Yo-Han's underground lair.

Clary's met with his just as Simon reached them by the couches. Izzy smiled at Simon. She was always kind to him. Clary grabbed his hand and pulled him further into the club. He didn't put up a fight.

Izzy kept an eye on their surroundings as she followed close behind them.

They entered a room. A quiet one, so they could talk. Izzy closed the door and craved a run on the door, sealing it shut.

Clary laid in on him, punching his arm with every sentence. "What happened to you? I thought we were friends. Best friends. How could you just leave me like that?"

Izzy interrupted, correcting Clary, "leave us." She was hurt by his abrupt departure too.

Simon bit on his bottom lip. He looked away from them for a moment, shamefully. He hurt them. He betrayed their friendship. A burning grew inside his chest, consuming the part of him that allowed him to keep in control. His fangs dropped.

Clary gently touched his wrist. Simon took an unnecessary breath and calmed himself down. His fangs retracted. "I understand why you left. I just want to know you're safe."

"I made a promise to your mother," she reminded him.

Simon nodded.

Alec came into the room from a back entrance. He had an arrow in his bow, ready for release. As if it were necessary. "There were two men watching your every move," he said to Clary and Izzy. "We've been out for too long." His eyes never made contact with them. They focused on around them, covering every dark corner.

Simon wanted to greet him, but since Alec didn't greet him; Simon didn't say a word. "You should get back to the Institute." He suggested.

Lydia had put the Institute on lockdown. Only absolutely necessary mission were sanctioned. Simon had heard from Yo-Han that a few shadow hunters were killed last week. He thought maybe it were his friends. Yo-Han assured him they weren't and when he got the calls from Clary he knew Yo-Han told the truth. It was that worry that prompted him to agree to this meeting.

"I'm okay, Clary," Simon said, reassuring his best friend. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She forced a smile. He knew she needed him, but he had to stay safe.

And he knew his decision to leave, it was a selfish one.

When Simon tried to pull back, Clary held on. "There's something else," she mumbled, looking down, shamefully.

Clary was going to ask for a risky favor. He stepped in closer to her and asked what kind of danger, agreeing.

Izzy briefed him. They got a solid lead on Jace. The problem was his location was heavily guarded with Valentine's shadow hunters. Everyone knew how much Valentine despised downworlders.

They wanted Simon to go as a distraction. They said all he had to do was run by. The new shadow hunters couldn't catch.

Clary grabbed his hand after Izzy finished the briefing. "I know this is dangerous, but we need."

Simon cut her off. "I know how much Jace means to you. All of you. I'll do it for you."

Izzy spoke, "if you see danger, runaway." Her eyes were filled with this gentle compassion. It amazed Simon how much ferocity also resided in those eyes. Izzy was passionate about what she does and whom she loves.

Her compassion only made Simon feel guiltier for leaving them.

He nodded...

...They arrived a couple blocks away from the abandoned factory on the north side of Brooklyn. Izzy went over their plan to get Jace back. They were going to take him by force. Simon couldn't help, but think how dangerous this was. What if he fought back? He was gone for two months. Who knew what Valentine has put in his head?

"Simon, these shadow hunters are trained, but still very new at being angelic," Alec said.

Simon nodded.

Clary grabbed his arm, gently. "Just distract them. Pull as many as you can away from the factory."

Simon grinned. "I have super speed." He flexed his arm muscles.

Alec scoffed as his eyes scanned around them. He was such the vigilant watcher.

Once they made it to the back of the abandoned factory, Simon looked at the girls nodded. He was phase one. Alec lightly hit his left arm. "Don't get killed." The words barely slipped through his tight lips.

Simon grinned, big. He was growing on Alec. He was sure of it.

Alec rolled his eyes.

Simon ran, whooshing away from his friends. He stopped in the middle of several men. "Hello," he said, waving his hands to them like an excited kid at a comic con.

The tall raven haired man pulled out his sword. "Downworlder. Valentine will be please to know we've rid the world of more garbage."

"Hey, I may be dead, but I still have feelings." Simon declared as he pointed at his chest. They laughed at him. They did exactly what he planned. They were distracted. Simon charged at the raven haired man, shoving him back into the side of the building. He didn't wait. He took off.

Simon didn't use his speed at full capacity, enough to keep them close behind. He had to make sure they could see him so they'd keep following.

When they were a block away, Simon heard a loud howl and stopped. The shadow hunters stopped as well when more howls echoed through the street. Five wolves came out on an alley. The center one, the alpha, howled and the other four charged at the shadow hunters.

The alpha shifted back to human. Luke. "Simon, you can go now." Luke smiled at him. He turned around, shifted back into a wolf, and Followed after his pack.

Simon didn't want to leave. Now that he was in the mix. He had to be sure his friends didn't get hurt. Taking a different route, he made his way back to the abandoned factory. The back door was closed. He tried to open it, even with his vamp strength. It didn't budge. Alec or Izzy must have locked it with a rune.

He ran to the side, looking for another entrance. What he found was a fire escape. The ladder was at least twelve feet from the ground.

He looked over his shoulder, seeing if anyone was near him. He didn't want any surprises. No one was behind him.

He turned back to the ladder. He was going to have to jump to reach it. There wasn't a dumpster or anything big enough to lift him up. Nothing.

Simon took a few steps back. He placed one foot in front of the other, leaning slightly forward. He took an unnecessary deep breath. He wasn't good at sports, especially basketball. So he was completely relying on his vampire abilities to get him through this.

He took off, running and when he got a couple feet away, he jumped. He was airborne and thrilled that he did it. He reached the second to last bar and grabbed tight. His weight was enough to bring the ladder down.

Once the ladder was down, he quickly climbed up. There were three floors, but Simon entered at the first one. He imagined was the second floor; unless he saw the blueprint of the factory, he couldn't be sure.

He opened the door. The other end was empty and filled with doors. He entered and stopped at the first door on the right. The door was made of steel. It was rusty. He could smell it in the air.

He opened the door. The room was empty with five pairs of chains hanging from the ceiling. He moved on to the next three (two on the left side and one on the right). They looked the same with five pairs of chains hanging from the ceiling.

He was going to continue looking for his friends on another floor, but he heard chains rattle in the next room. He moved to the door, using his vampire speed. Simon opened the door and saw a shirtless short man cuffed to those chains. The man had his back faced Simon. His back was covered with long cuts with streams of blood running down his body. There were streams running down his arms from the cuffs.

The other four pairs of chains were empty. Simon noticed the piles of ashes that sat directly below the hanging chains. They were the remains of vampires.

Simon moved to the prisoner and removed one of the chains. He wrapped his arm underneath the prisoner's arm, holding him up as he removed the other one.

He did, releasing the prisoner. He was toppled by the prisoner. They hit the floor hard. If breathing was necessary as it once was for him; the fall would have knocked the wind out of him.

"Hey, hey, you need to get up if you want to escape this place," Simon said as he pushed the vamp off of him.

The vamp only let out muffled words and grunts. He was completely drained of blood, on the brink of absolute death.

Simon thought to himself, if only the vamp would be cooperative or could find some strength and do what he suggested. Then he remembered how hard it was to focus on starving mode when he first turned.

He was positive this place didn't have any blood bags. From the piles of ashes around them, the prisoners weren't getting out of here alive.

"Hey, look," he said as he turned the vampire over and then instantly became quiet for a moment when he recognized the vampire. "Raphael," he mumbled out.

Raphael's eyes peeled open. "Simon?" He said.

Simon didn't say another word. The shame for betraying Raphael surfaced, flooding him with it. Simon's eyes wandered the room, looking at every crack and corner, but Raphael's eyes.

"I don't need your help, traitor." The last word was like a knife to his chest.

Simon knew he should leave Raphael alone. That the older vampire would never forgive him. How could he? The only way this guilt would end was making things right with Raphael.

He finally looked at Raphael in the eye. Raphael was like absolute death. There was no color to his face. His eyes were dark and hollow with large black circles around them. He needed blood.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Simon was determined. He got an idea on how to help Raphael. His veins were filled with plenty of blood. He stocked up before he left the Yo-Han's loft. He still didn't know much of the vampire ways or if blood sharing would work. He was going to find out.

He raised his wrist to his lips and bit into it. He winced. The bite really hurt. "Oh my g-" Simon growled. He still couldn't say the G word. He pushed his wrist to Raphael's pasty lips.

Raphael started to suck on the open wound. Simon thought to himself, this isn't so bad. He had thought too soon. Raphael opened his eyes and Simon felt fangs pierce his wrist.

Simon grunted.

Raphael continued to drink his blood. He'd bite Simon again and again. Simon knew Raphael did it on purpose. Raphael took pleasure out of it.

Raphael bit Simon once more and then let his wrist go Simon pulled his wrist close to face. He could see all the bite marks.

In an instant, Raphael pulled Simon by his neck and pressed him up against the steel wall. Simon's head hit hard against it. His eyes blinked uncontrollably in a daze. Raphael was shorter than Simon. He had to reach up to hold Simon by his neck.

"You should have never come for me," Raphael said in a weak breath. Not that he needed air. He was still drained.

Simon shook his head slightly, pushing away the daze he felt. His eyes met with Raphael's. "I shouldn't...have. I don't know what I was thinking." He looked away from Raphael, moving his focus to the hanging chains behind them. "I never know what I'm doing. It's that foolish impulse that got me into this situation in the first place."

Raphael scoffed. "Even when your life is literally in the palm of my hand, you find the time to fidget and ramble." No matter what state of being Raphael was in; he was still Raphael.

Simon heard steps coming from down the hallway. Someone was coming their way. He had to think fast. He acted quickly. He cocked his head back and released it, hitting forehead to forehead with Raphael. He pushed Raphael down to the floor and moved, whooshing behind the door before the person came in.

Simon noticed it was the same shadow hunter that jumped on the idea of killing him outside. He survived the werewolf attack. Barely. His clothes had tears and blood stains in them.

"Valentine gave me the order to end you." The shadow hunter pulled out his sword and slowly walked around Raphael, stalking his prey. "Your friend came to rescue you, but failed."

Raphael opened his eyes, looking at the door, looking directly into Simon's eyes.

Simon thought if that was a signal for him to act. If not, he was acting. He moved to the shadow hunter, using his vamp speed and crushing into him. The shadow hunter flew and hit the wall.

Simon was amazed with himself. He pumped his fists in the air, celebrating. "Failed my ass." He quickly lifted up Raphael and laying Raphael's left arm over his shoulders. They took off...

...Simon took Raphael to Yo-Han's loft. His first choice was to take Raphael back to Hotel Dumort, but he couldn't shake the thought that the other residents would want to stake him or let him take in the sun.

They entered Simon's empty room that was originally Yo-Han's storage room. Simon noticed Raphael was getting weaker. He quickly moved to his bed laid Raphael down, slowly and gently lying his head on the pillow. He then removed the 500 dollar pair of shoes from Raphael's feet. He rolled his eyes when he noticed Raphael's socks look expensive.

Simon went to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth. He turned on the faucet long enough to soak the cloth and returned to his room, to Raphael. He sat down on the left side of the bed, only an inch away from Raphael.

Simon started with Raphael's face, gently caressing the wet cloth on his skin and wiping away the dry blood stains. He moved down to Raphael's neck.

Simon stopped when Raphael twitched in his slumber. Raphael had a tickle spot on his neck. This was news to Simon. Raphael was critical and mean. He didn't show an ounce of vulnerability. Truth, Simon didn't know much about Raphael. Who he was before he was reborn? Where he came? Who his family was? Did they love him? Simon had realized he never got the chance to know his older vamp. From the moment he was reborn, Simon was in the middle of one battle or another, with himself or for his best friend.

He waited for a moment before he continued. Simon's eyes slowly moved up to Raphael's lips. The corner of his slightly moved back and up into a grin. He felt an itching to feel Raphael's lips under his own. Those full pale reddish lips. Simon licked his own and bit on his bottom lip.

What the hell? Simon thought as he moved away with his vamp speed and pushed himself up against the wall. He questioned himself. What the hell was that? Did he really want to kiss Raphael? When did he become attracted to men? He started to fidget.

"Why him?" He asked out loud. "Why Raphael? Sure, he's good looking. In shape. But he's an asshole. Self-centered. Arrogant." He paced his bedroom floor, fidgeting some more. This just had to be because he was feeling guilty. That was what he told himself.

His phone chimed in, literally. He had received a message. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was from Clary. SIMON, WE GOT JACE. ALEC IS PRETTY BEAT UP. I HOPE THAT YOU'RE OKAY. Simon glanced at Raphael. He was okay for now. Maybe not when Raphael awakes.

He replied. I'M OKAY. GOOD THAT YOU GOT JACE. He reread his message and smiled. He was happy for them.

He dialed Yo-Han's number. Raphael needed more blood. Yo-Han kept the loft well stock with "food." Simon had permission to eat when he needed, but this time it wasn't for him. It could have easily taken it and said it was for him, but Raphael's word: _betrayed_ , still rang loud in his mind. He didn't want to betray anyone, anymore.

Yo-Han answered. Simon started with his rambling. "So I ran into an old friend…well not an old friend, but he is pretty old…I think. He's really not a friend either. Not anymore." Simon paused. He was rambling and it wasn't getting him anywhere. "Sorry." He took a deep unnecessary breath and began again, only this time it was sweet and short. "I found a vampire that is in need of blood. Could I give him some of your stock?"

"Sure, but make sure he doesn't see where it's at. I don't want to get robbed," Yo-Han said with a cheerful tone. He hung up the phone.

That was easy. Simon smiled and turned to the bed. His smiled vanished when he saw his bed empty. He looked around his room. Under the bed. In the closet. Raphael was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo-Han came home early and he didn't come home alone. He had two guests and by the way the girl and the guy were wrapped in each other's arms; they were obviously a couple. Simon rose from his bed and walked over to the door. He closed it. Yo-Han having guests over, sexual ones at that, he didn't want to see.

Simon heard Yo-Han tell his friends to freshen up in his room.

There was a knock at the door. Simon said, "come in." This was his place. Who was Simon to tell him not to come in?

Yo-Han didn't open the door. Instead, he asked Simon to come out. Yo-Han thought the vampire Simon mentioned earlier was still here.

Raphael wasn't.

Simon opened the door all the way. Yo-Han had an excited smile on his face as his eyes looked behind Simon. "Where's this vampire friend?"

The word friend made his shame surface. Raphael and he weren't friends. If they were even considered friends before; they weren't now.

Simon stepped away from the door and returned to his bed. Yo-Han got the hint that the vampire had left. "Too bad, I was very curious what kind of vampire got Simon to come out of his shell."

Simon didn't like how Yo-Han made it seem like he wasn't the helping type. He told Yo-Han he wanted to be alone.

Yo-Han raised his naturally thin orange eyebrows, questioning Simon. He once said he studied Simon the first week they stayed together. He knew when Simon was lying.

Of course Simon was lying. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted to kill the desire to make amends with Raphael. He wanted to end his guilt and shame. He had an eternity to live and he couldn't do that with his guilt. Especially when it could be mended.

Or so he hoped it could.

"So who has got you in this slump? I remember the night you went to Pandemonium with that pretty little red head. You seemed like a lot of fun." Yo-Han wasn't going to give up. Every chance he got; he'd interrogate him.

Simon liked that Yo-Han was concerned for his wellbeing. He did. He just wasn't really to discuss it with anyone.

Yo-Han gave up when a female voice called for him in Cantonese. Yo-Han wished him a good morning and closed the door, leaving Simon to dwell on his past in solitude.

A whole week had gone by. Every night around eleven after most of the vampires were up and had left the Hotel DuMort, Simon found himself standing outside about a block away. He stared at his former home. Well a place he was started to call home.

A few vampires came out, laughing. They walked his way. Simon could hear them talking about their plans for the night. Drinking and dancing. When they were too close for comfort, he stepped back into shadows. He stood completely still like a statue until they passed.

He stepped out of the shadows and looking in the direction the vampires went. They were long gone. He turned back to the hotel. "Hello, Simon," Lily said as she stood in front of him with her left arm folded across her the lower part of her rib cage, touching her right elbow. Her right arm folded upward. Her index finger wrapped in her hair.

Lily had on a modernized sapphire cheongsam with a metallic lining at the bottom, collar, and sleeves. She was pretty, thin, and with long black hair that was blue frosted tips. Tonight she had to been feeling blue.

"Hello, Lily," Simon finally said back. His words were uneven and he was obvious about it. He thought about dashing off, but he quickly scratched that idea. Lily was almost a century old. She could out run him.

She walked over to his side. Each step she took, Simon's body fidgeted. He was caught. "You must have a death wish." Simon swallowed the lump in his throat. She reminded him of the hit Raphael put on him. "Raphael said, numerous times, you were an _idiota_." She mimicked his accent so well; it ignited his guilt and pushed away the fear of his pending death.

"He's not here," she said, finally. Simon actually broke away from his guilt. He looked at her, wondering what she meant by that. If he wasn't at the Hotel DuMort, where could he be? Did he have a loft somewhere else like Camille did?

"Camille kidnapped him a month ago and handed him over to Valentine." Lily was very blunt about it all. She said it in this nonchalant way that made Simon wonder if she even cared for Raphael.

"You just left him there?" Simon asked, igniting his voice. He calmed down instantly, clearing his throat. He had to remember she could easily kill him.

She smiled at him after he changed his demeanor. "Raphael is my friend. I tried to rescue him from Valentine. I lost twenty vamps. Three were killed in front of me. It was a suicide mission. So I did what was necessary and retreated. I'm the new intern leader." She was going to play it smart. Raphael was a lost cause and she let him go.

Lily was no fool. It was a cruel decision, but she had to make it. Especially stepping in as the new intern leader. With Valentine wanting them dead, she had to keep the faith, and them, alive. They needed to be united in order to survive.

Simon stayed quiet for a moment, picking his next words wisely. He rotated his shoulders before he spoke. "I saved him-Raphael... last week."

Lily rushed up to him, cutting him off and startling him, "you saved him." Simon fell back, hitting the side of the building. She grinned as if his action was as she predicted.

Simon wondered if she retreated because she was leaving the task of rescuing Raphael to him. How did she know he would actually rescue Raphael? She barely knew him. It wasn't like he was actually looking for Raphael. It was pure luck that their paths crossed again. Or was it?

"This is interesting..." Lily said aloud, but to herself. Well... Simon wasn't sure. He was caught up in his thoughts.

She stepped back. "I took the target off your back. You're not welcome here, but at least you won't have to look over your back all the time." And with that, she smiled, baring her white fangs and vanished from his sight.

Simon returned home. Raphael was the only thing on his mind. Where could he be? If he wasn't at the Hotel DuMort. Perhaps like Camille, Raphael had a secret loft somewhere in the city.

As he opened the door to the loft, he heard a giggle. One that haunted his dreams and daydreams. Yo-Han spoke before Simon fully opened the door. "Simon, we have a guest. Well you have a guest." When Yo-Han finished correcting himself, Simon heard that terrifying giggle again.

Simon got a view of Camille sitting on the sofa next to Yo-Han. She had a glass of blood wine in her hand. She was just as beautiful as they night they met. Only now he knew her. He knew that monster she was.

"Camille is no guest of mine. Not after what she did to Raphael." The words escaped his lips pulling out a hissing.

Camille smiled. She was impressed by Simon's growth. She even seemed attracted to Simon.

The way she acted as if she had done nothing wrong got under Simon's skin. So much, he lost his cool. He shouted, charging at her with his vamp speed, "how could you hand Raphael over to Valentine?"

He got a foot away from the couch when Yo-Han stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "Simon, she's centuries older than you."

A rage burned inside Simon. Camille was the cause of it. He wanted to stake her for what she did to Raphael, but at the same time, he didn't. She was his sire. There was an unfortunate bond between them. One he hated. One that fueled the rage within.

"Becoming a child of the night has done you well." Camille taunted him. She had this devilish smile on her face.

Simon wanted to smack the smile right off of her face. Like he genuinely wanted to put his hands on her, but he knew it wouldn't be right. Though she deserved it; that's for sure.

Clary's words circled in his head. Despite what transitions they had endured, they were still the same people. It was those words that reminded him to control the beast within. He was a gentleman. He didn't put his hands on women, no matter how evil they were.

"What are you doing here, Camille?" Simon let the words slip through his tight lips. She wasn't worth the energy that would have been wasted opening his mouth. Yo-Han took a step to the side of him, but still kept himself in the path of Camille, protecting him.

"I've come to check on my protégé," she said as she lifted her glass of blood wine, smiling behind the rim of the glass. "I was informed by some associates that you took on some hunters." Simon laughed inside. Of course she would use the word associates. She didn't have any real friends. Nowadays she made for enemies than friends.

Simon glared at her for a moment and realized he was only wasting his time. "Like I said, you're no guest of mine, Camille." He turned around from her and started walking towards his room. In an instant, his face and body smashed against a wall.

"Don't ever turn your back on me." She said it into his ear like a cheerful whisper and not like the deadly threat it was. "I'm your sire, remember." Simon rolled his eyes. He wished he could forget about it. "Where is Raphael?" She asked, finally revealing why she was here.

Simon didn't know where he was. If he did; he'd been there with him. He growled; the realization he came to bugged him. He was starting to feel drawn to Raphael. He was even curious to know what his lips felt like. Why was he feeling this? Why now? "I don't know," he said with his lips still pushed up against the wall.

Camille eased off of him. She moved three steps back. Simon turned around and leaned his body against the wall. "Don't you have a bigger threat to worry about than Raphael?" As the words came out, he knew her only real threat was Raphael. He overthrew her with only his words. He convinced their brotherhood to side with him.

Camille saw the influence he had on others. Raphael was dangerous, to her. A man with that kind of power was dangerous. Like Valentine.

Raphael wasn't like Valentine.

"Well when you see _Rafael_ , tell him _the rightful leader_ of the vampire coven is looking for him," she said. She turned around and walked out of the loft, gracefully. Her words burned Simon's insides. He didn't know if he was going to see Raphael.

Yo-Han and Simon just stared at each other in silence. Simon didn't have much to say. Yo-Han, however, was curious. Simon could see the corners of Yo-Han's mouth fighting to curve up. Simon knew Yo-Han wouldn't be able to resist. "So Camille is your sire," Yo-Han stated, sounding as if he didn't already know this information. "Camille means business." He made another statement.

Simon thought back to how she said _the rightful leader._ Camille must know Lily was the intern leader. Was she planning on overthrowing Lily? Camille taking over meant she was going to kill or have someone killed. Like what she had planned for Raphael. He had to warn Lily and Raphael.

Simon glanced at the expensive diamond studded clock that hung on the wall. It was only 1 in the morning. The night was still young. He looked back at the door. He had about four hours to find Lily, but she could be anywhere. What if he was wrong about Camille's words? What if Lily wasn't in danger at all? He could just be overreacting.

But what if he wasn't overreacting? What if Camille was going to kill Lily? He couldn't risk it.

Simon went to his room and grabbed his cell phone. He quickly searched through his contacts, stopping at the "L's." He swiped right on the second L contact. He only had two. The phone rang once before she picked up. "Hello," the voice said, ecstatic to receive his phone call.

He had a lot of ground to cover tonight. So he got straight to the point. "I need help finding a vampire."

There was a pause before she answered. "I'm a huge fan of the downworlders, but in this case, you're better off calling my brother." Simon sighed. Calling her brother wasn't going to be easy. "Good luck with that." She sounded cheerful before she hung up.

 _Her brother._ Of course, tonight would be the night, he'd need him. His thumb hovered over the contact. This was dreading and not because he didn't want to his help. He knew it would be challenging to get the help. He did it anyway.

The phone rang a couple times before a flirtatious voice answered, "Alec Lightwood's phone, this is Magnus." Simon thought maybe if he could get Alec's boyfriend on his side, Alec would have to help.

Simon took a deep breath and spoke, "Hey Magnus, this is Simon." Magnus said yes as if he didn't already know. "I was wondering if he could speak with Alec."

"Sure thing, Simon," Magnus said, actually calling him by his name. Simon heard some mumbling as the phone was passed on. "You know the cute vampire at your _wedding_. He wore one of Raphael's suit."

"Simon," Alec said before he answered the phone. "Hey, Simon."

Simon greeted Alex and got right to the point. He told him about his little unwanted meeting with Camille and how he was worried for Lily's safety. It was a strange feeling, being able to express his worry to Alec in a comfortable manner. It was like for a moment Simon felt that they were friends. Or they were becoming friends.

"Unfortunately, I can't leave the institute." Simon sighed, biting his bottom lip. "However, I can, _possibly_ , arrange a meeting for you." Simon took in a deep unnecessary breath. Alec said he would call his connect and get back to him when the arrangement was made. If it could be made.

Simon thanked him and ended the call. He sat down on his bed and played the waiting game.


End file.
